The Broken Angel
by Tenshi1999
Summary: Kagome know she wasn't needed, but she still stayed. But when a terrible betrayal lead my her first love and sister, she leaves. 2 years later, the gang have heard of a young woman called the Wareta Tenshi that is rumored to have almost all the shards. But when the gang meets this mysterious "Broken Angel", they never knew what hit them.


The Broken Angel

_Summary: _Kagome knew that they didn't need her anymore. Ever since Kikyo had come back to life and had become a member of the Inutachi. But she still stayed because she _cared_. But after a betrayal lead by not only her first love but her sister by everything but blood, she leaves to make herself stronger. Two years had passed and the Inutachi have heard of a young woman called the _Wareta Tenshi_ who helps the poor and heals anyone. Be it human or demon. This woman was also rumored to have almost all the jewel shards and an acquaintance with the western lord, Sesshomaru. The gang went to meet this mysterious "Broken Angel" and never imagined to find it to be someone they once cared.

Pairings: Kagome/?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Inuyasha would be sorry and Kagome would be with someone that loves her for who she is in the beginning. Also, I might have some

_Shalala - Thinking_

"Hi Everyone!" - Talking

"_Hello to you too"_ - Spirit talking

***O-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-O-o-***-o-O-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-O***

Chapter 1: Leaving

Kagome's Pov

I knew.

I knew I wasn't needed anymore. But I still stayed because I _cared. _I _loved. _Because I wanted to be with them. But looking at them now, all happy and joyful with _her, _Iknew I wasn't needed.

I was the one to find Kikyo and heal her in a clearing, but somehow, I had healed her into becoming _alive_. I found out that my powers had the ability to restore the dead to the living. Kikyo was unconscious when this happened and the Inutashi gang was no where to be found. For three days I stayed and healed her and when she woke up, she was too shocked to speak. After she got over her shock, she cried and hugged me, thanking me over and over again.

By that time, Inuyasha had found us. He too was shocked when he found his once dead lover suddenly alive again. Everyone soon came and were also shocked. When everyone had finally got over their shock, I told them that I had gotten lost and found Kikyo in the clearing, injured and with no souls. Kikyo had told us that a soul sucking demon had found her and had taken all the souls she had, except for my soul. Then I told them that I had healed her as much as I can but she was slowly dieing. When I had almost lost hope, there was a bright flash and Kikyo was alive again.

I couldn't tell them my powers. I was afraid that if they heard, someone else will and use me to bring others back from the dead. So I stayed quiet. Inuyasha had offered Kikyo to come in the group and she agreed. After that, everything went downhill.

The first one to leave was Inuyasha. When we finally started to travel, he offered Kikyo to ride on his back, forgetting that I was mostly the one on his back. I had to run because I declined the ride with Sango, saying that Miroku should go. Shippo staye with me while Inuyasha was ahead of me, with Sango near me in case I got tired. By the time we stopped, it was close to nightfall and we had started making camp. We all had a role, Inuyasha and Miroku would go hunting while Sango and Shippo went to get firewood and water. I would stay and prepare the fire while also protecting the camp. Since Kikyo was there, I had asked her if she wanted to help. She happily agreed and we were soon finished with setting the fire. Sango and Shippo soon came with the firewood and I was going to start building the fire until Kikyo asked if she could help. I had agreed and both of use started to make the fire. We were just finishing up when Inuyasha and Miroku came. When Inuyasha saw the fire, me and Kikyo did, he praised and thanked her. And only her. No one nticed at that time but Inuyasha had glared at me, his eyes accusing me of not doing anything and letting Kikyo doing all the work. I was upset and sad after that. The same accusing eyes also did that when I had accidentally cut myself. We were traveling again and we had just had a break for lunch. I was getting out the ramen and opening when I sliced my hand by the plastic cover. It wasn't deep and long, but blood was coming out fast. I quickly grabbed a handkerchief to slow the bleed when Inuyasha came. I thought he would be worried but as he came closer, I could see the anger in his eyes. When he was finally in front of me, he started shouting about getting blood in "his" ramen. Every word that comes out of his mouth made my heart hurt and crack. But the last ones made my heart hurt more then anything.

"_Your such a wench! Why don't you just stop pretending and start acting like what your supposed to be, a shard detector!" _

That one made the cracks in my heart grow bigger. Everyone was too shocked to move. Kikyo was the one to start yelling at Inuyasha to stop being mean to me. Inuyasha quickly stopped and left, but not before sneering at me. After that, we continued on.

The second to leave was surprisingly Sango. My sister. My very own sister with everything but flesh and blood. It happened after 2 months. After the Inuyasha incident, Sango comforted me, always sticking to me when Inuyasha started to get angry at me. Kikyo also stayed with me too. But soon, Sango started to drift away, and after 2 months, she wouldn't even argue with him when he got angry at me. She started hanging around Kikyo and making excuses to hang out with her. One of her excuse had made my already damaged heart crack more.

"_I'm sorry Kagome, but Kikyo needs me. I really like her and want to get to know her. You have to understand. We're still friends, but I need some space. _

Friends. That one word broke my heart more. She didn't even think of me as a sister anymore. I was depressed after that, tryed to deal with all that anger, loneliness and sadness alone. But I stayed strong because Shippo still needed me.

Shippo was the last to fall. I have always thought of Shippo as my son and I know he thinks of me as his mother. But soon, he too had started to drift. He only lasted for 3 months after Sango. He would prank Inuyasha when he made me cry and would always be there for me, comforting me or cheering me up. But soon, he started liking the company of Kikyo. I would always give him sweets and I know when I'm not looking, he would throw some away. All his drawings would be filled with everyone but me. He soon started to speak to me with no admiration but one with annoyance. One day, I started talking to him and the more I talk to him, the more annoyed he looked. He finally snapped and his words was what cracked my heart more then anything.

"_Will you just leave me alone?! I wanna go to Ma- Kikyo! Stop nagging and telling me to do things! Your not my MOM!" _

When he finally stopped and calmed down, I was already crying. In a small voice I said to him that I would leave him alone. After that, I stopped bothering him. I could see was much happier and it just made my heart more cracked and broken.

Miroku and Kikyo was the only one there for me all the way to the end. Miroku saw how broken I've become and tried to help me by talking to them, but it didn't work. I never told Kikyo, since she looked so happy with them.

But one night when I went for a walk, I found both Sango and Miroku arguing. I hid before one of them would notice. And the argument made me more broken then ever.

"_What is wrong with you, Miroku? Why are you so focused on getting me and Kagome to talk more? Kagome said she was okay with it!" said Sango, as she looked at Miroku with an angry look. "Yes but you haven't spend time with her and your always busy with Kikyo. Can't you see that Kagome needs you?! Ever since you stopped sticking with her, Inuyasha has been more cruel to her." Miroku said, his face and voice reading sadness and anger. "It's not my fault she can't protect herself. She needs to be able to stand up for herself." said Sango, getting into a 'don't bother me' pose. "To another person yes, but this is Inuyasha! You know how much Kagome loves him!" _

"_Well, Kagome should give up! Kikyo is with Inuyasha now. She should move on and love someone else." "But Inuyasha is Kagome's FIRST LOVE!" shouted Miroku, looking at Sango angrily. "So what, she can move on. Come on Miroku! Just leave Kagome alone, she's fine. She just wants attention. Right now, Kikyo is still weak and needs our care." Sango said, looking at Miroku happily. All she got was a sad and disappointed look. Miroku shook his head and left, but before he left, he told her some words that left Sango staring at him. "You've changed. Your not my Sango anymore. The Sango I know wouldn't leave her own sister alone."_

After that, I left before both had realized I was there. I knew that my heart was a bit more cracked, but I was still strong. So I stayed in case they changed their minds and became my family again. But 3 weeks later, I had heard a conversation that made me wish I had left them long ago.

_**Flashback**_

I had finally come back from the Future and I was excited in telling Inuyasha and everyone that I was finally going to stay in the Feudal era.

For good.

I was sad and mourned on not seeing them again but my family understood and let me go back. _Family huh._ I thought as I sadly looked at the Bone Eaters well. _The gang hadn't been a family since I saved Kikyo. _I thought as I sighed loudly. But I ignored that thought and went in search of them. I had finally found them in Kaede's hut. But before I could step in, I heard Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo talking. I knew Kikyo and Miroku weren't there. Their auras were either in the market buying some things (Miroku) or helping Kaede pick herbs (Kikyo).

I was wondering what they were doing when I heard Inuyasha start speaking.

"When's the wench coming!" "Oh stop complaining, Inuyasha. You can get your ramen soon. And you can complain to her later, so stop complaining to me." Sango said as she moved around the place. I wanted to see what they were doing so I searched around for a hole and found one behind the hut. I saw Sango sitting at the left side of the fireplace while Inuyasha sat at the opposite side. Shippo was near Sango, coloring on a piece of paper.

"Keh" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Sango, wheres Kikyo Mama." asked Shippo, as he looked up from his drawing. "Ah, Kikyo-chan is helping Kaede right now." said Sango, smiling at Shippo happily. Shippo smiled back and continued to color. It was all silent for a long time and when I was thinking about going inside the hut, Inuyasha started to speak again."Hey Sango?" "Whats up Inuyasha" "Do you think it would be a good idea to just continue traveling without the wench?" said Inuyasha, while looking at the flames.

I felt my heart race and the pain started to come as I watch Sango answer Inuyasha. "Hmm. I think we should continue without Kagome-san. But why now?" "Keh! I've been wanting her gone since Kikyo came back. Shes useless, she can't protect herself, and she doesn't do any work. I mean, did you see Kikyo? She's doing all the work while the wench just sits there, resting!" The pain started to grow and grow, but I still tried to find a reason.

A reason to stay.

_No, that's not true. Kikyo helps me. And how can I protect myself when I've never been trained. Their just mad. Yeah, that's it! Their just mad at me, but wh- _I couldn't continue because they started to talk again.

"Hey Shippo, do you want Kagome to go with us or not?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the small kitsune curiously. "Hmmm, nope! Mama Kikyo can see the shards, so Kagome can go home!" Shippo said happily as he smiled at both Inuyasha and Sango who also smiled back. "Well, that settles it! I'll tell the wench that she's not needed and after we take the jewel shards from her, we can go back to shard hunting with Kikyo's help. Anyways, Kikyo **is **the Shikon Miko." Inuyasha said, as he happily smiled and started to stand up.

I heard every word and felt numb all over. I couldn't feel anything. Nothing. But it only last for a second when the pain came. It hurt far more worse then anything else, ever. It felt like my soul was being tortured, crying to be saved. But I knew no one would save it. No one was there for me. _No one._

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. The pain was excruciating. I felt paralized. The pain was great and I kept asking myself _why? Why did they not want me to come? Why am I so useless? Am I that weak? Why did they stay with me if they thought I was useless_. I finally snapped out of my unanswered questions when I saw Inuyasha going out. Before I could think of anything, my body just got up and started running away.

Away from the pain.

Away from this betrayal.

Away from _**them**_.

I ran fast and hard and it felt like hours when I finally stopped, my lungs scream for air. I was panting and breathing hard, but I still looked at my surroundings. I was near a cliff, and it was already night time. The moon was shining brightly with the everlasting stars glowing against the night. Some clouds had dotted across the night sky while the trees behind me looked like it was also glowing. The shadows danced left and right and I could hear water rushing over the cliff. I went nearer to the cliff and when I looked over it, I could see rushing water fast. The place was peacefully beautiful but at the same time, heartbreaking some how.

I suddenly felt something drip down my cheek and lifted my hands up. When I pulled it back, I could see teardrops staining it. One by one, more and more tears started to flood out my eyes as I cried my pain. Wails and sobs racked my body as I fell on my knees, shaking and asking myself on why they had to leave me, betray me, and most of all, abandoned me.

But I knew why they didn't want me.

I wasn't good enough so they had left. It hurt to know but it was the truth. So I continued to cry and cry until all the tears stopped flowing. But I still continued to cry dry tears. My wails also turned dry but the trembling never stopped. But soon, I started calming down. My shaking and silent crying started to diminish until it was all gone.

All that was left was a broken person. A doll that was shattered one too many times. I didn't feel anything but the pain. Nothing else. But the pain started to also leave until I felt nothing. I was now just an empty shell. I know my soul was in millions of pieces and I knew I wasn't gonna be the same again.

_**Flashback Ended**_

After that, I just wandered around. For days and nights, I didn't stop for anything. Be it food or rest. All I did was wander around in a trance. I kept asking myself _why_ or _how_ or _what did I do to deserve this?_ I kept going, feeling nothing at all. I was like a wandering ghost, going around and thinking why. But on the 7th day, I snapped out of it and soon felt anger.

Anger at them.

Anger at their betrayal

But most of all, anger at trusting** them**.

_How dare they.! How dare they do this! _I thought as my hands started to form into fists as I started to tremble with rage while my my nails pierced my skin, making my blood flow down freely. I was too angry to feel the pain and all I could think was to become strong.

Strong enough to fight.

Strong enough to never rely on anyone.

And definitely strong enough to never get hurt again.

And just like that, I suddenly felt the air shift and I felt something snap inside me while an overwhelming power surged through my body. There was no pain, just power and a warmth coursing through my soul. It felt like forever when it finally stopped and when I looked around, everything was clearer and fresher looking.

I looked around again when I suddenly heard a call. It was sweet, gentle and it was calling my name. _"Kagome, Kagome"_ My body started to follow to the call like I was in a trance. I just followed it until I came to a clearing that took my breath away.

The clearing was simply beautiful. The grass was lush and green with beautiful colored flowers planted on it. At my left, a waterfall could be seen, with the water glowing and shinning against the moonlight. There was many, many fireflies glowing in the clearing with already bloomed sakura trees surrounding it. The petal's were soft looking and they were all falling, making me think of falling snow and the place looked more like it came from a fairy tale book. I was so distracted that I never noticed a figure sitting on a rock near the water fall.

"_Hello Kagome."_

I snapped out of my awe when I heard my name and looked towards the voice. The shock I felt when looking at the woman was greater then when I fell down the bone eaters well.

With pale, almost transparent skin and long ink black hair, the woman was truly a beauty. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face with hazel brown eyes with a purplish blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. Long, black eyelashes with a four pointed, pink star rested on her forehead. She wore the usual miko (priestess) cloths along with an ancient armor on top of it. A sword rested on her left hip while a soft glow surrounded her.

"M-Midoriko-sama?" I said as a looked at the woman suspiciously after I got over my shock. _"Hello Kagome. I am pleased to finally meet you." _said Midoriko as she looked at Kagome gently. "Why are happy to see me?" _"I have been waiting to meet you for a very long time, but your seal has prevented me from approaching you. But since your seal has been broken, I could finally meet you." _"S-Seal? What seal?" I asked, confused. _"When you were just born, a seal was placed on you to keep most of your powers locked away. Right now, you only have a third of your powers, as in purifying, shooting sacred arrows, creating barriers and seeing the shikon jewel shards." _said Mikoriko as she suddenly summoned a full body mirror infront of me._ "Look if you do not believe me." _

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I suddenly gasped at the young woman in front of me. My hair became the color of ebony with a blue hue while my skin had become a peachy white. My full, round lips were a light red and I looked slimmer, only growing two more inches making 5'4". I now had more curves and now had an hourglass figure. My school uniform had dozens of cuts and rips and it more dirtier then before. But my eyes were the ones that made me gasp. My once chocolate brown eyes were now a sapphire blue with bits of silver, making my look like a star-filled night.

"_This is your true form. And the power you wield now is yours fully." _"So what happens now, since my powers are out?" _"You will become more powerful then even I. But your powers are very unstable. You need training to be able to control your powers and become the Shikon Miko." _"Wait, isn't Kikyo the Shikon Miko?" I asked Midoriko.

Midoriko just shook her head as she gazed at me sadly. _"No child, the true gaurdian of the tama (jewel) was you all along. Kikyo __**used **__to be, but she was a shibito (spector) before you gave her life. She was already dead, so the tama picked you to be its gaurdian." _"But why me?! I'm just a normal, teenage girl that wants a normal life!" I cried as I helplessly looked at Midorki. But all she gave me was a sad smile.

"_The tama picked you because you a have purest soul ever created by the Kamis (Gods). You are the very first soul to not be tainted. Even though you are in sorrow, your soul is still pure. Both me and Kikyo were once tainted. I fought to protect the jewel, but I also used its powers to seal the demon I battled and that was what tainted me, no matter how small. Kikyo's taint was to have a normal life. Find a husband, have kids and grow old. That wish, even though simple, was still tainted it. But you, you stayed to collect the shards even though you would've just given it to someone else. And you still stayed to care for your family even though you already had one. That has made you pure, caring and loving anyone and anything. You cared for the fox kit and the hanyou even though they had demon blood running in their veins. Thats why the tama picked you." _finished Midoriko as she looked at me happily. All I could do was shakily smile at while I said "Arigato."

When I had finally calmed down, Midoriko started speaking to me. _"Since your powers have come out, we must train you to become a Miko Warrior." _"Miko Warrior?" I asked, looking at Midoriko questionly. _"Yes, a Miko Warrior. There used to be many but years have passed and the only one left was me. The only miko's out there now, are the shinto miko's (Shrine Priestess)." _said Mikoriko as she grcefully soon up and started walking towards me._ "I shall be the one training you to purify, controlling your powers and learning how to fight, heal and most of all, to protect the Shikon no Tama. I do not know how long this training will last but at the end, you shall become stronger, faster and more powerful then before." _said Midoriko as she stopped in front of me. _"But you could always refuse and I shall seal your powers so you can go back to your home, 500 years in the future. So which one will you choose? Go home or stay to protect the tama?"_ asked Midoriko. I thought about the deal for a while until I remembered that I already said goodbye to them. And I knew that if I refused, I wouldn't become strong. But still. . ._ then again, who would miss me? _

So with that thought, I made my decision. "I'll stay and protect the Shikon no Tama." and with that, my fate was sealed.

To Be Continued . . .

***O-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-O-o-***-o-O-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-O***

A/N:

Well, I think I did a pretty good job. If I made any errors or some places sound weird, I'll explain it in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Pairing choices shall come out in the next chapter soon. And Plz review!


End file.
